


You build me up and then I fall apart ('cause I'm only human)

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Superheroes, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Artificial Intelligence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Feels, Good Loki (Marvel), Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki is an AI, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel), Sad, Sad Ending, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Is A Genius, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is not Iron Man, Tragedy, but he's still the hero
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Le monde a découvert leur secret et il est temps pour eux d'en affronter les conséquences. Quand bien même cela veut dire qu'ils doivent se faire leurs adieux.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	You build me up and then I fall apart ('cause I'm only human)

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur le thème "Résister" pour la Nuit du FoF, un challenge d'écriture organisé sur ff.net et sur le prompt "I want to feel human, one last time. What's more human than dying ?" trouvé sur Tumblr. 
> 
> Si ce texte vous fait penser à une scène du dernier épisode de WandaVision, c'est normal, c'est cette scène qui m'a enfin poussée à écrire cette idée que j'avais depuis longtemps. J'espère que ça vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance du niveau de tristesse de ce texte. 
> 
> Le titre vient de la chanson "Human" de Christina Perri.

Abomination.

C'était ainsi qu'ils l'appelaient.

Monstre.

Aberration.

Atrocité.

Autant de mots qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, dessinaient des plaies béantes d'où sortait le poison noir de l'incrédulité. Et de la colère. De la haine. Parce qu'ils parlaient sans savoir, sans même chercher à comprendre. Comme d'habitude. Il ne fallait vraiment plus s'attendre à mieux de leur part. Ça avait toujours été ainsi, depuis la nuit des temps. Les Hommes craignaient le progrès, l'évolution. Par-dessus tout, ils craignaient ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Et, par extension, ceux qui participaient à ce changement. Ceux qui faisaient en sorte qu'il soit possible et réalisable. Ceux qui y dédiaient leurs travaux, leurs recherches. Leur vie, parfois. Ceux qui étaient prêts à tout pour le défendre, même à l'inconcevable. Ceux qui choisissaient d'en faire leur destin, au lieu de se résigner, de se ranger. Ceux qui s'avançaient, qui osaient.

Ceux qu'ils ne seraient jamais. Qu'ils n'avaient pas la force ni même le courage d'être. Après tout, comment leur en vouloir ? La lumière de la gloire avait brûlé plus d'ailes que les livres d'Histoire ne pourraient jamais le raconter.

Tony était justement en train d'en prendre conscience. Bien malgré lui.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû découvrir son existence, n'auraient jamais dû apprendre ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait créé de ses propres mains. Ça n'avait été qu'un pari — un peu fou, oui, qu'il avait cru impossible et qu'il avait voulu rendre possible, parce qu'il était Tony Stark et qu'il refusait que l'impossible fasse partie de son vocabulaire, encore moins de ses capacités —, un pari qu'il s'était lancé à lui-même, pour rire, pour repousser ses limites. Pour _voir_ , voir s'il en était capable, s'il était si intelligent. Il n'avait définitivement pas prévu que la situation lui échappe à ce point. Et que tout son monde s'écroule pour une toute petite erreur. Un simple oubli. Un moment d'égarement qu'il regretterait désormais pour le reste de ses jours.

"Anthony ?"

Un moment d'égarement qui avait une voix plus douce encore que le velours.

Tout son corps se tendit, dans un vain espoir de contenir ses larmes, contenir son désespoir qui menaçait de le submerger d'une seconde à l'autre, puissant raz-de-marée dans ses veines, frémissant à la surface de sa peau. Ses poings, ses mâchoires, ses paupières se serrèrent. Fort. Trop fort. Le sang perla sur ses paumes, où ses ongles s'enfonçaient, ses dents se mirent à grincer, ses oreilles, à siffler, et il sombra au milieu des étoiles qui dansaient sur sa rétine.

"Anthony."

Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge avant même qu'il n'ait pu le retenir. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne respirait plus. Qu'il n'y arrivait plus. Que ça faisait trop mal. Que ça le poussait un peu trop près de la brèche s'ouvrant sous ses pieds.

Que ce n'était plus possible de respirer quand l'air était imprégné de son odeur. Quand l'air _était_ lui.

Il le sentit approcher, le sentit se poster à quelques centimètres dans son dos et une partie de lui pria pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne le ferait pas, il se dit que c'était pour le mieux. Chaque fibre de son corps hurlait pour le moindre contact, même le plus infime, mais il savait que cela ne ferait que l'achever.

Et il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Pas quand il lui fallait se battre.

"Tout va bien."

Ç'aurait été si facile de le croire. De s'abandonner à ses mots, se reposer contre son timbre calme et serein, ignorer les battements erratiques de son cœur. Ignorer la vérité. Ç'aurait été si facile, si seulement il en était capable. À la place, il secoua la tête, laissa un autre sanglot lui couper le souffle.

"Non." Sa voix était probablement aussi brisée que lui en cet instant. Rauque. Éteinte. Effrayante. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain et, oh, quelle ironie, vraiment. Dans d'autres circonstances, il en aurait ri, il en était certain. "Rien ne va. Rien n'ira plus jamais. Ils veulent que je te tue, Loki. Ils veulent que tu meurs.

— Alors ainsi soit-il.

— Non !" Il tremblait comme jamais il n'avait tremblé de sa vie. Il était en train de perdre pied, il pouvait le sentir dans chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses os. La douleur le transperçait de part en part et il aurait tout donné pour en mourir sur l'instant. Pour en mourir plutôt qu'avoir à supporter cette lame brûlante fichée tout droit dans son âme. Pour mourir _à sa place_. "Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu as su me créer, tu sauras me détruire."

C'était lui-même qu'il était en train de détruire. Depuis des années. Depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de construire une intelligence artificielle aussi vraie que nature, une intelligence artificielle si réaliste qu'il serait possible d'oublier sa nature. De la confondre avec n'importe quelle personne faite de chair et de sang.

Ça avait fonctionné mieux que prévu. Parce que lui, son propre créateur, avait fini par oublier. S'était attaché. Était tombé amoureux.

Quand il y pensait, cela paraissait parfaitement impensable, inconcevable, insensé. Il était le premier à le reconnaître. Aurait été le premier à se blâmer. Après tout, il n'était qu'un robot, à peine programmé pour éprouver quoi que ce soit en retour. Mais comment résister après avoir passé des semaines, des mois, jour et nuit penché sur son établi, à assembler et connecter ces particules qui formeraient, au final, cette forme si près d'être en tous points identique au corps humain ? Comment résister après avoir entendu ses premiers mots, après avoir perçu ses premiers gestes, après avoir saisi ses premiers battements de cœur ? Après avoir senti sa peau se réchauffer sous ses doigts ? Il lui avait tout donné, le goût, l'ouïe, l'odorat, la vue, le toucher. Des poumons qui se remplissaient d'oxygène, des muscles qui se courbaturaient sous l'effort, un épiderme qui frissonnait dans l'air froid.

Tout.

Sauf des sentiments.

Parce que Tony était un scientifique et il savait que, s'il y avait bien une chose que l'on ne pouvait insuffler à autrui, c'était bien la capacité de ressentir.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Parce que cet état de fait ne l'avait jamais empêché de considérer sa création comme un être à part entière et de le traiter comme tel. Il lui avait donné un prénom et l'avait toujours utilisé pour s'adresser à lui. Avait manié ses membres avec précaution, quand bien même il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blesser. Lui avait constamment parlé, même lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas encore lui répondre. Lui avait appris à se nourrir, à boire, dormir, se laver, s'habiller. Il n'avait besoin de rien de tout cela, mais il n'en paraissait que plus humain. Plus réel.

Comment résister à une illusion si bien réussie ?

"Je ne veux pas faire ça, finit-il par avouer dans un murmure.

— Je sais. Mais c'est ainsi. Nous le savions dès le début. Il n'y avait aucune issue positive pour toi et moi."

De nouveau, l'air se bloquait dans sa gorge. De nouveau, il suffoquait. Sa vision se mit à tanguer, mais il n'y avait rien autour de lui à quoi se raccrocher.

À part Loki. Mais cela impliquait de se retourner, de lui faire face, de lui exposer son visage ravagé par sa détresse trop grande pour être contenue. Et il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

"Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix misérable.

— Je ne suis pas comme toi, Anthony. Je ne suis pas humain. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

— Tu m'es plus semblable qu'aucun humain ne le sera jamais."

Et ça faisait mal. Mais c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu en arriver là et si c'était Loki qui avait pris les traits d'un humain ou lui-même qui avait pris les traits d'un robot. S'il avait jamais été humain. Si Loki avait jamais été robot, lui qui faisait si souvent preuve de plus d'humanité que lui.

"Tu devrais t'en inquiéter alors."

Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'il riait. Il connaissait chaque intonation de sa voix, tout comme il connaissait chaque mimique de son visage pour l'avoir admiré si souvent. Un son inarticulé, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot, franchit ses lèvres et, cette fois, enfin, _enfin_ , la main de Loki se posa sur sa nuque. Quelque chose, au plus profond de lui, se brisa à ce contact, de manière irrémédiable et définitive. Il ne lutta plus contre les larmes qui se mirent à dévaler ses joues. Ne lutta plus contre les spasmes qui secouaient ses épaules. Ne lutta pas contre les doigts qui relevèrent son menton, l'obligeant à croiser deux grands yeux verts aussi brillants que des pierres précieuses.

Il se rappelait encore de leur couleur terne, au tout début, de leur transparence. Deux orbes pâles sans la moindre émotion.

Si loin de ce qu'ils étaient désormais. De toute l'affection qu'il pouvait y distinguer. De tout l'amour, le même qu'il sentait étinceler dans son propre regard. Qu'il sentait le réchauffer. Qu'il avait senti s'épanouir au fil du temps et de leurs échanges. Cet amour qu'il n'était pas prêt à sentir s'éteindre.

Il s'appuya contre les doigts de Loki, accentuant leur pression.

"Écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Nous savions tous deux que ce jour arriverait, nous espérions simplement qu'il arrive le plus tard possible, mais nous ne pouvons pas repousser l'inévitable indéfiniment. J'ai chéri chaque seconde à tes côtés et, quoi qu'il arrive aujourd'hui, quelle que soit ma destinée, je continuerai de les chérir quand bien même je devais les oublier une à une. Je n'étais rien et tu m'as créé, pour cela, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Tu m'as permis d'exister. Tu m'as offert le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, Anthony ; tu m'as laissé faire partie de ta vie. Qu'aurais-je pu demander de plus ?"

Les larmes du scientifique s'écrasaient par dizaines au creux des paumes de Loki.

"C'est pour cela que je te le demande ; laisse-moi me sentir humain une dernière fois. Qu'y a-t-il de plus humain que de mourir ? Mourir pour son créateur. Mourir pour son aimé. Mourir après avoir vécu.

— Non, articula-t-il sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres, secouant la tête, attrapant le poignet de Loki entre ses doigts, s'y accrochant, s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces. Non, non, non. Tu ne peux pas me demander de te regarder mourir. Tu ne peux pas...

— Je t'assure que tout ira bien. Où que je sois, j'y veillerai. Je veillerai toujours sur toi."

Sa main abandonna son poignet et s'empara de sa mâchoire tandis que ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Ils n'avaient plus le temps pour la tendresse. Il n'y avait que leur désespoir. Et l'amertume de cet adieu qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé devenir réel, qu'ils s'étaient contentés de redouter comme les enfants redoutent de regarder sous leur lit, le soir.

Et puis il prit fin aussi soudainement qu'il avait débuté, les yeux de Tony rivés dans ceux de Loki alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer leur sentence.

_Tue-le, Tony. Ou c'est nous qui le feront._

Jamais il ne les laisserait toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

C'était à lui de le faire. Lui seul en avait le droit. Personne d'autre.

"Loki. Activation du protocole zéro-zéro-un-zéro.

— Protocole d'autodestruction enclenché. Deux minutes restantes."

Deux minutes. Au lieu d'une vie entière.

Deux minutes. Pour une seconde d'inattention.

Ils avaient réussi à le dissimuler aux regards du reste du monde pendant cinq longues années. Cinq années à ne pas sortir de l'atelier de Tony en journée, cinq années à fermer les rideaux, fermer les fenêtres, fermer les portes à clé, à faire le moins de bruit possible, cinq années à surveiller constamment au-dessus de son épaule que personne n'approchait, que personne ne les voyait. Cinq années à vivre dans le secret. Mais cinq années qu'ils n'auraient échangées pas même pour toutes les richesses de la Terre. Ça avait été un lourd secret à porter au quotidien, mais ça avait été leur secret, à eux et rien qu'à eux.

Jusqu'à ce que cela ne le soit plus.

Il ne pourrait jamais effacer de sa mémoire l'expression sur le visage du livreur qui les avait découverts. La peur, liquide, brute, qui avait rétréci ses pupilles en détaillant Loki, en devinant ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il n'était pas. L'incompréhension quand son attention était revenue sur Tony. Tony qui s'était figé et avait vu sa réalité se déchirer pour mieux laisser entrer le cauchemar duquel il ne parvenait plus à sortir.

Duquel il ne sortirait pas. Pas indemne, en tout cas.

À partir de ce moment, il avait été trop tard pour revenir en arrière et chaque seconde qui était passée les avait rapproché un peu plus du bord de la planche, l'océan et ses profondeurs grondant en-dessous d'eux, la lame du jugement coincée entre leurs omoplates, les empêchant de reculer.

Deux minutes.

Une poignée de secondes.

C'était trop court pour exprimer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Sauf si...

"J'ai su te créer une fois, je saurai recommencer, affirma-t-il, sûr de lui." Au fond, il ne l'était pas. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, à vrai dire. Mais il voulait y croire. Il voulait qu'il y croit, lui aussi. Qu'il croit en lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait. "Je recommencerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie s'il le faut, Loki, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent.

— Ils ne comprendront jamais. Il faut l'avoir vécu pour comprendre ce qui nous lie.

— Alors ils ne comprendront pas, tant pis, mais je ne cesserai jamais de te créer."

 _Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer._ Il fut incapable de prononcer ces mots, il n'en avait pas besoin, parce qu'il était convaincu que Loki les avait parfaitement saisi. Ses larges mains pâles enveloppèrent son visage, son front se pencha jusqu'à rencontrer le sien et Tony se mit à respirer un peu mieux. Il savait que, bientôt, bien trop tôt, il peinerait à remplir ses poumons d'oxygène, que chaque respiration serait plus douloureuse que la précédente et pourtant bien mois que la suivante, mais, maintenant, il inspirait encore et encore l'odeur de Loki. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Et, durant quelques instants, il eut l'impression de flotter au-dessus du Temps.

Mais les deux minutes touchaient à leur fin.

La sensation se dissipa. La réalité l'écrasa.

"Mon Anthony. Il me tarde déjà de te retrouver."

Lorsque Tony rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait plus que la pièce vide face à lui et l'air froid contre sa peau, à l'endroit où il y avait eu ses mains et son front.

Il n'était plus là.

Et le monde n'en paraissait que plus vide.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous êtes sages, il y a une suite qui devrait arriver... et devrait être un peu plus joyeuse...


End file.
